The upside of anger
by Silver Mirror
Summary: My first try at a DearkaYzak fic, so yes its a SLASH fic. If that bugs you, please don't read this. Not all fights end on a bad note, small one shot.


**_The upside of anger_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. They might be slightly out of character!

**Warning:** One being this is my first Gundam Seed fic! Warning enough! There is a small amount of SLASH (M/M) but not too much. Oh and just cause I have to, there might be some swearing.

**Summary:** My first try at a Dearka/Yzak fic, I just like those two together so I thought why not do a fic on it! Sometimes fights can end on a good note. Just a short one shot!

"Damn you, damn you to hell and back!"

"Yzak, it's only a game."

"It's impossible that I keep losing to Zala!"

"Maybe I'm just better at this then you are."

"Athrun."

"Better luck next time."

"Damn that bastard."

Dearka rolled his eyes at his friend's behaviour over a silly little chest game.

"He just walked away with that smug look on his face!"

"Yzak. It's only a game." Dearka told his friend once again.

"I don't think he's listening right now." Nicol commented as he got up from the couch he shared with Dearka. "I'm going to catch up with Athrun, see you two tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you then."

Yzak watched Nicol leave the room before sitting down next to Dearka. "You two don't even bet who's going to win anymore."

Dearka opened his mouth to say he couldn't afford to keep losing his money to Nicol but thought it to be wiser to keep his mouth shut. "Yzak, why don't you try beating Athrun in a different game."

Yzak's eyebrow twitched at the word 'try'. He got up from the couch and head towards the room he shared with Dearka. "I hate him."

Dearka sat down on Yzak's bed as his friend quickly got ready for bed the entire time muttering to himself about Athrun. Biting his lip Dearka glanced at the picture that laid on the side table between the two beds, it was the picture taken just a few days before the attack on Heliopolis and before Miguel was killed. The five of them were just clowning around the base; Miguel had both Athrun and Nicol under his arms, while Yzak sat with Dearka leaning against him. The group were all so close then, minus the exception of Yzak's feelings towards Athrun. Now things were so weird between them all, everyone was hard to talk to and Yzak was the worst. Dearka found it hard to get a few words out before his friend went into a rant over Athrun or some other stupid things.

Yzak frowned at Dearka, who was still looking at the picture. "I'm going to sleep now, get off my bed." Yzak muttered as he climbed under the sheets.

"Yzak are we still friends?" Dearka asked, not moving from the end of the bed.

"Of course we are. Where did that stupid question come from?" Yzak demanded to know.

"Oh no where..."

"Zala put an idea in your head didn't he?" Yzak said angrily, as he sat up grabbing Dearka's wrist.

"Good God!" Dearka yelled, ripping his wrist from Yzak's grip. "Athrun, Athrun, Athrun! That's all you ever talk about! Why don't I switch rooms with Athrun so you can bitch about him to his face!"

"Dearka."

"No, I don't even want to talk to you! I'm going to go sleep elsewhere." Dearka all but ran out of the room leaving Yzak sitting in shock.

"Fuck." Yzak muttered to himself as he got up, quickly throwing his uniform back on he raced out and headed to where he knew Dearka would be. Entering the area where their Gundams were being kept he floated up towards the Busters cockpit. Letting out a deep sigh he knocked on the cockpit. "Dearka? Can I talk to you please?"

"No."

"Can you at least let me in?" Yzak asked. When the entrance to the cockpit opened he quickly jumped in as the door re-closed itself. Yzak smiled sadly as he saw Dearka curled up in the chair with his jacket draped around his shoulders. Moving forward he picked Dearka up then sitting down in the chair he put the blond in his lap. "You've lost a lot of weight."

Dearka just shrugged slightly, as he studied the ground trying to hold back the tears.

"I can't help but feel that it's partly my fault." Yzak continued as he ran his hand through the blond's hair. "Things haven't been the same since we've got these Gundams... since we've lost Miguel. We dealt with the loss in our own ways, I blamed Athrun, Athrun ignored me and worked harder and Nicol turned to his music, but you didn't have anything or anyone to turn too." Yzak let out a deep sigh. "Every time you tried to talk to me I turn away, or change the subject. I'm sorry Dearka, I know it's a little late to be saying that but I care about you. You're my best and only friend and I..."

Dearka shifted so he was looking right at Yzak, whose eyes were now glossy from tears he knew that Yzak wouldn't allow to fall. "Thanks for saying that Yzak, and I feel the same way." Leaning up he lightly kissed the other boy. "Come lets go back to our room, we'll wake up sore if we sleep in here."

Yzak got up and silently followed the other boy into their room, too shocked to say anything.

Dearka quickly threw off his uniform and got ready for bed, he laughed when he found Yzak standing there with a dumb look on his face. "Come on Yzak, your not going to react like that every time I kiss you, now are you?"

The only response he got was the blush that graced Yzak's face.

_An odd ending, but that's what I wanted to leave it at! So tell me what you think, if you like it, loved it or even hate it! Let me know! Thanks for reading! _

_Cenedril_


End file.
